


Mishearing

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kaito mishears what Kiyo named his plant
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Mishearing

Kaito had expected some challenges upon them deciding to move in together, they were quite different after all. Korekiyo was fastidiously clean, where he was more easy going, but Korekiyo didn’t mind doing the cleaning. There were the obvious interest differences in all things occult, though it had been arranged that Korekiyo could have a small, locked room in the house to conduct anything he wished in that vein and they’d simply never speak of it. All in all, things had settled in more easily than expected, and Kaito had even found that his personal interests could be indulged more than before in some ways. He loved plants, but he rarely had the time or organizational skills to keep more than a few, but Korekiyo loved them too and they’d turned the room with the most windows into a solarium of sorts. 

That’s where he sat now, typing away on his laptop to get some things in order for the next phase of his astronaut training, while Korekiyo walked around adding water to those that needed it, as well as attending to any other maintenance required. He kept up a low, steady stream of commentary, both to himself and the plants, and Kaito was quite happy to listen to it as part of their morning routine. He caught every third word or so and found the entire affair quite charming. 

Korekiyo named the plants, all of them. The ones Kaito had more interest in had astronomical names, especially where they tied in with mythology, and he broadened the category for his own succulent collection. This morning, Kaito frowned in confusion when he heard his boyfriend affectionately addressing the aloe vera plant he was watering. 

“Hey Kiyo,” Kaito interrupted, pulling his laptop closed to look at him, “I’m not trying to be judgemental, but, uh, why the hell did you name that one “syphilis”???” He tried to keep his tone neutral, but the utter incredulity of the notion colored it considerably. 

Korekiyo smiled fondly behind his mask, shaking his head with a slight chuckle, “Sysiphus, Kaito, not syphilis. He’s the subject of the myth regarding rolling a boulder up a hill, only to have it roll down again once it is near the top, for eternity. Greek origin. And the reason for the term “sisyphean task” which means a task one can never complete.” 

A light blush colored Kaito’s cheeks, as the mishearing was slightly embarrassing, “Oh, uh, that makes more sense. Thanks.” He opened his laptop again to continue working. 

“Of course,” Korekiyo acknowledged him mildly, “You’re beautiful.”


End file.
